


Dreamlover

by Sassywrites77



Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: An HBC Drunk Drabbles request on tumblr from darknessdaughterr:Hey, I have a request! What do you think about Y/N walking in the corridors in the middle of the night, and passing by Bucky's door she hears moans coming from there. But as she is the closest friend Bucky has after Steve, she thinks he's having a nightmare and knocks asking if he needs help. Except it is no nightmare...if you know what I mean. Maybe an awkward moment lead to real smutty thing? I hope you like it, and you can write with another character if you want to!
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598989
Kudos: 50





	Dreamlover

You tossed from your left to your right side yet again before flopping onto your back in the middle of your bed. You just couldn’t get to sleep! You flipped the covers back and stumbled out of bed deciding to brew a cup of Wanda’s Valerian tea that she swore by. You slipped out of your room heading for the kitchen when you heard a low moan coming from nearby. You paused listening and realized it was coming from Bucky’s room as you heard another moan a little louder than the previous one.

He must be having one of his nightmares, you thought. You had never helped him with his nightmares before but knowing Steve was out on a mission, you took a deep breath before knocking softly on his door. Maybe just that little noise would rouse him from his sleep. Instead, you heard another loud groan.

You knocked a little louder then turned the knob and found the door unlocked. You pushed the door open, then softly closed it behind you, your feet padding softly towards Bucky’s bed. There wasn’t much light in the room only a little moonlight filtered through the windows, so it took a moment for your eyes to adjust. As you drew closer you noticed the blanket and sheets were twisted at the foot of the bed, Bucky clad in only a pair of boxer briefs.

You swallowed, pulling your eyes away from the bulge you couldn’t help but notice. His hands twisted in the sheet beneath him and his hips bucked up just as you came to stand next to the bed. 

“Bucky,” you whispered as you nudged his shoulder.

“Mmmm, Y/n.” He rasped.

“Bucky?” you said a little loud, leaning over him.

The next thing you knew, he had you flipped and underneath him, his hands pressing yours into the mattress. His hips pinning yours down.

“Bucky!” 

His eyes snapped open, blinking a few times as his head cleared. “Fuck, Y/n, are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked worriedly.

You gulped feeling his erection against your hip. Your tongue came out to wet your lips, his eyes following the movement. Taking a breath you answered, “No, you didn’t hurt me. Um, Bucky, what were you dreaming about?” 

“You,” he answered without hesitation surprising you.

You squirmed beneath him. “Oh really? It seemed like some dream,” you said smirking.

“Doll, why do I get the feeling you know exactly what I was dreaming?” he asked rolling his hips against you, his cock rubbing against your now wet core.

You gasped before leaning forward to capture his lips. He didn’t move for a moment taken by surprise by your brazen attitude. But then he sunk into the kiss, his lips moving over yours, tongue swiping across the seam requesting entrance which you granted with a sigh. 

He pulled back momentarily, “You sure about this?” he asked, concern in his tone. You replied with a nod then lifted your upper body giving him a shove, and he rolled to his back, you straddling his hips then leaning down for another kiss. 

His hands roamed your back slipping beneath the thin tank top you were wearing. He pushed the hem up until finally, you sat back letting him pull it over your head throwing it to the side. You moved back to free him from his underwear, licking your lips when his cock sprang free. You quickly shed the rest of your clothing then moved back to straddle him, not wanting to wait any lined him up with your entrance and slid down his shaft, the stretch welcoming as you adjusted to his size.

You rocked your hips against him both of you groaning at the friction. His hands came up to cup your breasts, thumbs caressing your hardening nipples. You slipped a hand between you rubbing circles on your clit as you rocked. As you neared your orgasm, Bucky’s right hand gripped your hip, fingers digging in helping you as your movements became more frantic. His left hand batted yours out of the way and took over, the cold metal making you gasp. He watched in awe as you fell apart moments later, your pussy clenching around him pulling him over with you. Both hands now holding your hips down as he thrust up into you, his hot cum drenching your walls.

Completely spent you collapsed on top of him, Bucky’s arms wrapping around you holding you to him as he shifted so that you lay side by side. He placed a kiss on your forehead then asked, “No regrets, I hope?”

You hummed. “Not at all. Kinda glad I couldn’t sleep tonight,” you said smiling up at him. Bucky chuckled then dipped his head to press a kiss to your lips before pulling you closer to snuggle against his chest.


End file.
